


Secundus

by Drama_Setter



Series: Trinity [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, I lied it just gets worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulation, Memes, Red X is kind of an asshole, Sexting, Weird Plot Shit, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter
Summary: Summary: Robin/Red X. Top Robin. A simple trip to the video store ends up turning into a very interesting couple of weeks for Red X. AKA While Slade is away Red X will play. The beginnings of Robin becoming Nightwing. Part 2 of the Trinity Series. Red X centric.
Relationships: Mentioned Slade/RedX, Nightwing/Red X, Past Starfire/Robin, Robin/Red X
Series: Trinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are, part two. I usually don't release works until its completely finished but I decided to change that up. Explicit content ahoy

Pale hands hovering in the air before a row of videos, long nimble fingers skimming carelessly across the plastic spines, a bored sigh parting from his capped mouth. The video store was relatively empty currently of night, only himself and two other people occupying the relatively quiet space. One of the other bodies being the clerk who was leaning heavily atop the counter chewing her gum and leafing through a fashion magazine, the other being a flighty looking balding man who was looking through the adult movie section, trying his hardest to be a strange mixture of nonchalant and inconspicuous. The humming of the florescent lights buzzing overhead mingling with the tired yawn escaping his own mouth and the popping of the clerk’s gum. He fanned his pale hand across his mouth as he finished yawning, his jawing popping uncomfortably while his eyes watered from the aftermath of his yawn. His other hand tugging a movie free from the shelf, shifting his weight onto his other leg as he carelessly turned the movie case over to absently read the summary of the movie. Blah blah blah action, blah blah blah nudity. Your basic run of the mil action thriller with a healthy dose of hyper sexualized actors. Boring, not that he really read the synopsis that closely to begin with. Regardless the imagery of the movies case was cheesy and yes, he was one of those people who judged a book by its cover. Or rather movie in this case.

Clumsily he slid the movie back onto its place on the shelf. With his other hand he reached into his pocket removing his smart phone. The screen lighting up showing no new messages. Not that many people texted him, a few booty calls here and there, maybe a few sexy texts every once and a while, regardless his phone was rarely active. His business cellphone was a different story, but he had that one sitting at home turned off now, he just finished a big job and didn’t feel like hitting any other up for a while. Not that he needed too. He was pretty set in terms of money. At this point he just did it for shits and giggles. Of course, he still demanded payment for his services, can’t have people thinking he works pro bono now.

The only one he harassed regularly was out of town for the next few weeks. At least Slade had given him a heads up that he'd MIA from the city for the next few weeks in the form of a short text. Granted he didn’t give him a solid timeline for when he'd return, and his overall text was rather vague. Still, it made him snigger to picture Slade shooting him a text like a regular ass person before leaving for work. He wasn’t sure why the thought amused him, but it did. Which left him with very few options for entertainment. And wouldn't you know he was pretty wound up tonight. Maybe he should have taken a job, at least that would have occupied him until Slade got back. His amused look quickly shifted into a frown. Bad line of thinking there, he was not attached to Slade, no, he was good in bed and that was it.

That and the training and the fact that his fixed his suit for free.

Glancing up as he stowed his phone back into the front pocket of his baggy grey sweatshirt, He caught the older man quickly looking away from him and busying himself with the videos in front of him. Trying his damndest to look like he hadn’t just been eyeing him up from across the store. Pursing his lips, he gave the man a brief once over. He looked like your average salary man, too thin and balding at an early age thick glass and wrinkled dress shirt. He looked uninteresting and boring, like your usually basic day job nine to five salary men. Sure, he didn't mind older man, he preferred them, but the man was too scrawny and unkempt to catch his interest, not to mention his lack of a spine. He pursed his lips for a moment before a small smirk slid across his boyishly handsome face. yeah, teasing him could be amusing. Not like he had anything better to do.

His worn-out sneakers scuffed across the dirty video store floor as he moved towards the adult video section, the light bouncing off his own glasses as he innocently hummed passing the fidgeting older man who tried to inconspicuously stare at him as he passed. He slid up right beside the man causing him to jump as he pretending to examine the videos in front of them. Idly he glanced across the adult video genre before them in mild curiosity. Wow, old guy was into some kinky stuff. A lot of the videos having the word Daddy in the title. Some bondage and rough stuff. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he stared at the row of movies spines, his laugh startling the bashful older man. The Acton only made him laugh harder, skittish guy wasn't he. He glanced up at the man, putting on a demure smile as he looked up at the man from over the black rim of his glasses, he watched the man fix his gaze on him and visibly swallow the lump in his throat. He parted his lips to tease when a small commotion caught his attention. Perking his head up he lazily walked down the movie isle stepping around the still stricken older man before stepping out from behind the movie aisle. Speaking of balding guys.

Control Freak was at the counter freaking out with a movie in one hand, the clerk looking startled and annoyed, his other hand waving around his signature remote. Huh? When did that guy get in here? "What kind of idiot stores a classic like Scarlet Bird in the romance section?!" he screeches as he waves the video around in the clerk’s face. She stares at him before popping her gum then shrugging haltingly. Her lack luster response only making the illustrious villain flush red with anger, the guy was practically foaming at the mouth. He looked like a tomato. Seriously didn’t this guy have anything better to do then harass people in a video store. Not that he was one to talk, seeing as he was about to heckle an old man, but still.

He grunted when he was suddenly bumped into from behind, his shoulder hitting the shelf sending a few videos clattering to the floor, pushing himself off the shelf he saw the older man from before burst out the door, the bell running in his wake as the door slammed open. Control Freak having turned abruptly setting his beady eyes on him, seeing as he was the only other person in the store since chrome dome just beat feet out the door. Calmly he pushed himself off the self and brushed himself off nonchalantly. He wasn't worried about Control Freak, the guy was a b lister, and he was out in his civvies right now, so it wasn’t like he was at risk of being recognized. He did tend to dress rather nondescript when he wasn't bounding around Jump city in his high-tech suit. A baggy sweatshirt, nice fitting jeans, and worn sneakers were his usual attire, the look complete with messy dark red hair that fell across his forehead and plain black rimmed glasses sitting on lightly freckled nose. He was the image of plain and nonthreatening. Just your average citizen of jump city. Unless was bored and jumping from bars to clubs, then he dressed up a bit more.

"You!" the ginger haired villain barked as he pointed at him with the hand holding the video case. "You understand right!? Scarlet Bird deserves to be in the classics section! It’s a work of cinematic art" he ranted. Red X staring at him unblinkingly from behind the lenses of his glasses.  
"...never saw it so..." he mumbled with a careless tilt of his head. He watched Control face turn scarlet with indignant rage.

"Never saw! NEVER SAW IT" he raged. Oh boy, here we go. Perhaps he should have just agreed so he wouldn't have to deal with him. Maybe he could deescalate the situation. A fight wasn't worth it. "How could you not have saw it-" while he raged Red X strode up to him when he was in front of the villain, he held out his hand, the action startling the villain who paused in his angry stopping to look at him.

"I'll rent it then. I was looking for a movie anyway" he mumbled as he plucked the video from his chubby fingers.

"G-good! everyone should experience the cinematic genius of-" Red X tuned him out as he turned the video over. The cover was unremarkable and gaudy shades of red. The villain still rambling next him as he leaned closer to him. Red X wrinkling his nose. Did this guy never shower? He smelled like a jock strap dipped in vinegar, he almost gagged. He put the movie up between them like a shield, just then the bell above the door chimed behind him. Red X blinking owlishly as he popped his head up to glance over his shoulder just as the door swung closed behind the new arrival. Standing across from them was none other than the boy wonder of Jump city. Either he had impeccable timing, or the clerk hit the silent alarm while Control freak was distracted. Slowly Red X lowered the movie, his eyes roving across Robin's form, it had been a while since he had any sort of encounter with any of the Teen Titian's even when he was in Suit. Come to think it wasn’t that a little odd? Considering all the jobs he’d been on lately.

Regardless, Robin seemed to have hit some sort of growth spurt since the last time he'd seen him. He was taller and broader. Gone was the awkwardly lanky teen stretched out in ill-fitting red and green suit. Now he stood before them looking every bit of a grown man, lean muscles rippling under the tight leather and Kevlar suit, chiseled jawline, smooth softly sun kissed skin. His dark hair sweeping messily across his forehead. Either he stopped slicking his hair back or the sweat from the day made it fall into perfectly dark locks across his forehead and temples.

Quietly the hero lifted his gloved hand and laid it across his hip, tilting his head slightly to the side and undoubtedly raising his brow in question beneath his mark. Nice to see he still had that irritatingly cocky smirk still marring his face. It was a thousand times more annoying now after his glow up though. It wasn’t even directed at him and yet Red X was instantly annoyed. Robin’s messy hair shifting across his forehead from the lilt of his head. Red X stood there dumbly, processing the sight before him when he heard Control freak roar next to him, an ominous beeping snapping out of his shameless ogling. Before he could discern were the beeping was coming from, he was sent flying across the video store, colliding with the movie shelf before hitting the floor hard, movies from the shelf raining down on him in a show of dusty plastic and a deafening sound. He laid buried below a thin layer of bad chick flicks, sore, confused, and irritated. The next time he saw Control Freak he was a dead man.

With a groan he began to move, the movies sliding off his back as he pushed himself up. His vision blurry and unfocused, shapeless colors and shadows marring his vision, dumbly he reached up and touched his face. His glasses were missing. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he squinted as he knelled on the ground looking for his glasses. If Control Freak broke his glasses, he was going to do more than just kill him. The last he wanted to do was go out of his way to visit the doctor again to get a new pair of glasses.

He slipped on a movie as he tried to get up almost wiping out, he caught himself on the shelf knocking more movies down onto the floor. Figures the one night he decides to leave his apparent in his civvies he gets roped into some b-lister villain’s shenanigans. Kicking the videos out from under his feet he stands up straight, looking up as a brightly colored blobs moves towards him. Squinting his eyes as something moves close to his face, his vision clearing as his glasses are neatly set onto his face. The colorful blur turning crisp and clean. Robin standing behind him with his hand hovering in the air in front of his faces after setting his glass on his nose. He blinked owlishly before he peered around the hero's form spotting Control Freak hogtied and screaming behind a gag, his remote in pieces before him. Just how long had he been on the floor rolling around? He didn’t think he’d been immobile that long.

"You alright?" Robin inquired with a small smile, his voice scratchy and almost unfamiliar, it sounded so different from the squeaky prepubescent shouting he was used to. It sounded gravely and dry. A few octaves higher than Slade’s own voice but the delivery was similar.

"Yeah" Red X responded lamely as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. They weren’t bent or damaged from what he could tell, small miracles. "You cleaned up pretty fast" he commented, dropping his hand from his own face after he finished inspecting his glasses. Robin glancing over his shoulder with a smug smile.

"Yeah well, wasn't a difficult fight" he responded coolly, perfect white teeth showing from behind his lips as he smirked over his shoulder. Red X looking up at the sharp curve of Robin's jawline, with mild annoyance he noted that wonder boy had outgrew him but a few inches. His lips at the perfect height to kiss the hero’s hidden color bone. The spicy scent of Robin's cologne and the muted saltiness of sweat assaulting his nose, since when did wonder boy bother with cologne?

"Hey" Red X jumping as a hand fell lightly onto his shoulder, glancing up he saw Robin staring down at him. Ah, had he been speaking? He hadn't been paying attention, He’d been far too busy studying the implications of Robin’s sudden growth spurt. He watched as Robin's plump mouth parted as he began to speak. His eyes tracing the movement. "You sure you're okay?"

“Yeah…yeah nothing broken…or whatever” Red mumbled dumbly. He watched a small relived smile spread across the Hero’s face, fuck, Wonder boy really shouldn’t smile at people like that. It was far too charming for his own good. He wracked his brain trying to recall if he’d ever seen Robin smile that like before, nothing came to mind any time Robin saw him he was in his stolen suit and all he did was shouts and snarls at him.

Fuck it, he was going for it. what was the worst that could happen? Worst case scenario he gets rejected and misses out on an opportunity to have Robin throw him on the bed a have his wicked way with him. Without a word he surged forward, his bare hand coming up to grab the hero's upper arm, Robin catching his hand before he touched him, ah, he forgot how quick Robin was. Well, regardless he hadn't been expecting what came next, so he didn’t have the wherewithal to stop him this time. Red X pressing their mouths together hard. A small sigh escaping his own mouth as he felt the hero’s hot soft mouth beneath his own. The kiss lasted all but a few seconds before he was pushed away by a hand on his chest. Robin's mouth hanging open dumbly. He wasn’t saying anything. Perhaps he broken him.  
He wiggled his slim fingers in Robins grasp, the hero still dumbly holding onto his hand. “S’matter? Shy?” Red X cooed, easily sliding into his usual flirty behavior. He watched Robin purse his lips and frown slightly.

“Surprised is all” He mumbled. “You come onto everyone this strong?”

“Nah, just the gorgeous ones” Red X mused, unable to stop his own grin at the embarrassed flush that spread across Robin’s face. “Why don’t you come back to my place so I can…thank you. Properly” he pressed with a convincing lit of his head, stepping a half a step closer into Robin’s space. The hero remained pleasantly rooted in place before him. His red hair tickled across his forehead as he tilted his head a little further, looking up at the hero from over the brim of his glasses. “I can make it worth your while” he pressed softly. He could practically hear the cogs turning and grinding inside the hero’s head as the familiar crinkle appeared between his brows. An expression of often caught the latter wearing when he was deep in thought or frustrated and angry at him. He wondered which one it was this time, deep in thought or frustrated. Perhaps both.

“I don’t…it’s not necessary. I don’t want to take advantage.” Robin murmured. Red X couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbling from within his own throat, surprising them both. He dropped his forehead against the smooth Kevlar covering his collarbone. Well he hadn’t heard that before, well that was a lie, he’d heard something similar once before. From Slade of all people. For a guy who vehemently denied being anything like the illustrious ex mercenary they were strikingly similar in a lot of ways. Idly Red X wondered if they were similar where it really counted.

“I’m the one propositioning you” Red X teased against his chest, tilting his head up to rest his chin easily on his board shoulder. “I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s not necessary trust me” he felt Robin relax ever so slightly, his ridged body being lax, even going as far to inch a little closer to him. He felt the hand still holding his hand release his, his gloved hand sliding along his waist, brushing against the soft material of his jeans. His thumb tucking under the baggy material of his sweatshirt and pressing softly against the warmth of his hipbone. He felt Robin’s warm breath ghost against the side of head, boldly Red X stepped in closer until their bodies were flush. The moment ruined when a voice cleared their throat. Robin abruptly releasing him and pushing him a step back by his shoulders. Frowning Red X looked around spotting the clerk standing behind them, still popping her gum.

“S-sorry” Robin stammered before clearing his throat to regain some form of composure. “Are you alright?” asked moving to engage the women whom he sort of neglected. Red X pouting slightly at the loss of contact. Damn teenagers. He watched Robin fuss over the girl who tried her damndest to remain cool and nonchalant but the way her eyes roved over his towering form and the dusting on her cheeks told a different story. Huffing through his nose he moved towards the door and pushed it ajar slightly causing the bell to chime. Casually he leaned against it catching Robin’s gaze as he looked up at him.

“Last call wonder bread” he groused, a little miffed at being ignored.

“Wonder bread?” the hero mumbled, seemingly embarrassed that a civilian had called him that dreaded nickname. Red X merely jerked his head towards the door he was holding open with the toe of his shoe, his hands in front of his sweatshirt pocket. He watched at the hero finished up with the girl before leaving her with a wave. He remained composed as the hero easily strode past him and through the door, A grin spreading across his face as he glanced back at the clerk who was eyeing him with a small glare. His smile pulling tighter before he gave her a wink, he then spun around on his heel and followed Robin out of store. The air outside the store was damp and cold signaling a storm was coming. In the distance sirens blared, the police on their way to pick up Control freak no doubt. “Which way?” Robin inquired as he stood before him on the sidewalk. The lights of the city bathing across their forms from the bright neon business signs. A flickering red light burning across his face and reflecting of the lenses of his mask.

“This way” the redhead stated a he jerked his head to the left before turning his heel to lead the way. The bottoms of his sneakers scrunching across the gravel of the cracked sidewalk as he moved. A second pair of footsteps trailing behind him before they joined alongside him.

“So…how far is it” Robin inquired as he fell. Red X took a few more steps down the streets before stopping and jerking his head at the unassuming apartment complex right across the street. “Oh, how convenient” the hero stated as he eyed up the building. Red X sniggering as he moved to scamper across the street before he was snagged by the hood of his jacket. Red X squawked for a moment before looking back at Robin from over his shoulder. The hero merely pointed his free hand at the crosswalk light. It said no walking.

“Are you being serous right now?” the redhead groused, none too amused. Robin gave him a pointed look before releasing him once the light turned from red into a small white person walking. Red X stood there for moment straightening out his undershirt and sweatshirt while Robin walked casually across the street ahead of him. The thief scampering behind him after he finished up smoothing out his clothing. Robin had paused to wait for him in front of the apartment building, staring up at its towering form of recently power washed brick and cement surface. Near the black cast iron steps of his apartment building a group of trouble making teenagers were huddled around smoking. Paying them no mind Red X skirted around the huddle and began his ascent up the stairs pausing to look back at him to check if wonder boy was following. He was a few steps behind him, just now passing the teenagers who were all looking at him in stupefied surprise.

Satisfied that he was following he began rooting through his pockets for his keys, almost tripping up the stairs as he pulled them from his pocket. He rounded up the corner of the balustrade as he reached the third floor, his sneakers scuffing against the concrete balcony as he passed rows of doors with various states of paint chipping away from their surface. Of course, he could afford something much nicer, but he wanted to keep a low-profile. The apartment building was nice enough, decent part of town, better then living downtown. He came to a halt before his own door and lifting his key to unlock the door, the tumbling clicking inside the lock as it opened. The door creaking on his hinges as it was pushed ajar, stepping into the darkness of his apartment he fumbled with his sneakers with one hand while his other flailed to find the light switch by his doorway. He let out a small triumphant cry as he located the switch and managed to yank off one of his sneakers. Hopping further inside on one foot he yanked off his other sneaker before tossing it aside leaving him in his black socks. His apartment was a mixture of sparse ad cluttered. At least it was relatively clean save for a few books and movies he left on the coffee table this morning. His trashcan was little full, but it wasn’t overflowing at least. He heard the door click closed behind him, Red X dropping his keys into a small decorative bowl on and end table by the door.

He watched Robin glance around the Living room, without a word Red X pulled his sweatshirt off revealing the snug black t-shirt he was wearing underneath, he almost pulled his glasses off his face in the process, the black metal askew on his face and his hair mussed from dragging the cloth over his head. Red X turning to toss his balled-up sweatshirt carelessly onto the black leather sofa, as he began to turn back around to face Robin, he found him standing front of him. His gloved hand gently reaching out to fix his askew glasses. Waiting little time Red X reached out and hooked his fingers into his utility belt to tug him closer.

“Careful” Robin warned softly as he reached down to gently remove his hands form his belt. Made sense, that belt was loaded with all sorts of dangerous toys. None of which Red X wanted to play with tonight. Red X grinned as he pressed up close to the hero and trailed his bare fingers over his Kevlar covered stomach instead.

“Let’s get you into my room then and see about getting you out of those clothes” Red X cooed against his throat before he pushed away and began to head across the Living room to an open door. He heard Robin following close behind him as he stepped into his room, flicking on the light was he went. His bed laid out in the center of the room with its headboard pressed against the white painted wall. Ample space around the bed to walk around it, the wall at the foot of the bed covered edge to edge with tall windows, the curtains pulled back reveling the brightly light skyline of jump city. Red X grasping the edge of his shirt and pull it over his head before tossing it aside, his hand then dropping down to begin undoing his pants. He glanced back at Robin as he began to pull his trousers over his hips, the hero having not moved an inch towards getting undressed. “At least take the belt off, cause on or off, the moment these pants are off I’m jumping you” he warned with a teasing lilt, he watched as Robin’s face darken slightly before he began to fumble with his utility belt, the metal clinking as he set it carefully aside on the polished wooden surface of the dresser. Red X sitting back on the edge of his mattress to kick of his pants, shucking them onto the wooden floor. He felt the bed depress as Robin stood over him, his knee pressed into the mattress by his hip.

“Much better” the redhead cooed quietly as he reached up to run his bare hands along the smooth material of his suit. Fingers running down the contours of his chest and stomach to his hips. Robin caressing the side of his neck with his warm gloved hand. Robin’s warm thumb running along his jaw as he tilted his head up to meet him in a kiss. To be honest, kissing wasn’t really something Red X did often, at least not on the mouth that was. He supposed he’d let it slide since Robin wasn’t half bad at it. He didn’t’ try to pry open his mouth right off the bat or slobber all over him. Lazily Red X tossed an arm around Robin’s shoulders to pull him closer as he leaned back until his back hit the mattress Robin following him, his larger body leaning over his while their mouths stayed joined. Robin keeping the pressure light, gently massaging his mouth with his own. Red X trailing his hand up the base of his neck until his fingers tangled into soft thick hair. Robin’s hand gently pressed down against hip, his weight supported by his forearm which was laid by the thief’s head. The redhead trailing his other hand along his side, fingers searching for purchase on the slippery smooth surface of the suit. Unable to find any so to catch he broke the kiss and glanced down the hard contours of the hero’s suit covered form.

“How the hell does this come off?” he groused in annoyance. He heard a short raspy chortle from above him, Robin carefully pushing up onto his knees as he moved his gloved hand across his own hips, seemingly undoing his shirt from his pants by magic alone, opening the garment before reaching up to undo his own cape, the surprisingly heavy material slipping down his muscular shoulders and pooling onto the bed beside them before his shirt followed. Next, he raised a gloved hand to his mouth and began to tug the glove off by his teeth. Red X laying back and staring unashamed at the display of flesh before him. The softly sun kissed flesh pulled taught across the hard contours of his muscles, small raids bumps scattered his skin from fading scars, a small puckered scar from a gunshot marring his hipbone. If Red X thought, he looked good in the suit he looked very better without it. Quietly he ran his hand across a faded yellow bruise on his rib cage. He felt the skin and muscle tense under his touch, perhaps still a touch sore.

He had a few of his own scars himself, some from even before he’d stolen Robin’s suit. The nastiest had had a jagged looking thing across the side stomach. A bad run in when he was young with a couple of guys, he’d gotten onto the wrong side of had decided to teach him a lesson. A lesson that would stick with him like all the other tough lessons he’d learned in his short life. That and the bullet wound he’d gotten recently. “Not gunna take the rest off?” Red X teased as Robin leaned back over him, still wearing his pants and boots, his bare arms framing his head.

“Eventually” Robin responded with a cockily little smirk, Red X letting out a short laugh before he reached up, wrapping his fingers around the nape of his neck to pull him down for another kiss, this time he opened his mouth as their lips met, Robin easily sliding into his mouth without missing a beat. The thief groaning into a kiss as Robin’s tongue flicked easily against the roof of his mouth. With his free hand Red X skimmed the padded of his fingers across the dips and curves of his stomach, delighted in the warmth beneath his fingertips. Gently Robin slid down from his knees, his body finally pressed along the thief’s below him. Red X groaning softly at the hard warmth pressed against his body. The hand that had been trailing on his stomach moving to run along the curve of his spine instead. A small surprised moan muffled against Robin’s mouth when the hero slid his thigh between his legs and gave a slow grind upwards. He felt Robin smile against his mouth as he removed his tongue and softly bit his lower lip before he grind upwards once more. Biting back the satisfied noise that threatened to escape his throat Red X gripping his back hard. Robin released his lower lip with a tug, the flesh snapping back against his teeth, his face lingers close as he lifted his body from the thief’s. His knuckles running slowly down his sternum to his hips, flesh meeting the soft material of his underwear. Red X staring at the ceiling overhead, biting his lower lip as Robin pressed the palm of his hand over his arousal. The vision of his ceiling blocked out by Robin’s face as he leaned over him with that infuriatingly handsome smile on his face. Moaning softly, he spread his thighs a little further as Robin rubbed gently, fighting the urge to press up into his hand. Robin leaning close until his face dipped into his collarbone, feeling his teeth skimming along his throat. Swallowing back another sound as he moved his hand from Robin’s back to the sheet by his own hip.

“Fuck, please” he begged softly.

“Please what?” Robin asked softly as he kissed his neck. Red X head swam pleasantly, thoughts zapping through his head about where the hell Robin could have learned this, last time he checked robin was a backwards little virgin. Then again, he never did really check, he just sorts of guessed that golden boy would be an untouched beacon of purity and chastity. He wasn’t expecting this little tease intently prodding him in all the right places. Actually, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t this. Abruptly Robin’s hand left him earning a small frustrated noise to leave his mouth. The hero suddenly backing and sitting on his knees over him. Glaring at him through his glasses he opened his mouth to bark at him when Robin beat him too it.

“Sorry...I forgot to ask for you name” he stated innocently, looking almost embarrassed. Red X thoughts came screeching to a halt. What? Before he knew it, he was laughing hysterically, almost gasping for breath. “Please stop laughing” Robin groused over him, Red X trying hard to reign in his laughter.

“Are you really asking me that right now?” the thief gasped.

“I was going to ask earlier but, I got…distracted” Robin stated in a mumble, his bare hand waving dismissively. Red X rubbed the moisture from his eyes caused by his laughter, his prodding hand knocking his glasses askew. Leave it to Boy wonder to worry about this sort of sentiment during a one-night stand. A man like him had no business looking so damn sincere and innocent when he asked for his name either. Like he was genuinely ashamed of forgetting to ask after something as insignificant as his name. No one had ever bother for his name before, well Slade had. But Slade was just weird in general. Then again, so was Robin it seemed. Cut from the same cloth and all that, or perhaps just really similar cloth.

“Scarlet” Red X said between breaths, still chuckling softly. He wasn’t sure why he’d given his real name, perhaps Robin was disarming him too much. How the hell Robin managed to effortlessly swing from unbearably sexy to adorably innocent was staggering. It left him on unsteady ground, but his lack of equilibrium didn’t bother him like this sort of jarring situation would. He didn’t like being blindsided, but Robin was harmless as they came. So, he supposed he could let it slide. Just this once. “It’s Scarlet” he finished with a huff of laughter.

“Scarlet?” Robin parroted softly. “Strange name” he offered with a shrug of his shoulders. Bastard.

“What’s your name then asshole?” Red X-Scarlet-groused, his amusement leaving him. He was aware that his name was strange, first off it was a women’s name, secondly it was a color. A Color very similar to the color his hair and the name of the persona he’d taken form Robin himself. It was all such a coincidence it almost seemed like a well-orchestrated running joke. His mother had a twisted sense of humor coupled with her rather questionable hobbies. Figures she’d be dogging him long after she was gone. He watched the amusement leave Robin’s face, his expression turning sour.

“I can’t tell you my name, sorry” he murmured, his voice an odd mix of disappointment and guilt.

“Must really suck then” Red X mocked delighted in the way he was able to turn the tables back to his favor.

“Nice try” Robin grumbled wryly. A strained smile on his face “But I won’t fall for goading, asshole”

“Can’t fault me for trying” Red X mused as he sat up, the muscles on the stomach clenching as he pulled himself up. Hands finding Robin’s hips tugging at the skin-tight material hugging his legs. “I’ll make it up to you” he cooed into Robins sternum before kissing the skin briefly. He felt Robin step away, sliding of the bed with ease before moving to remove his boots and pants. Red X leaned back on his hands and kicking his legs idly as he watched Robin peel the fabric off his legs.

“Holding you to that” Robin stated with an insufferable smirk as he finished removing his pants, his hand going for the skin-tight material of his underwear next. A grin spreading across his face as he hungrily watched the as Robin exposed all of himself to him, well, all except for what was hidden behind the mask. But he didn’t really care about that right now. What he cared around the was thick half hard flesh hanging heavily between muscular thighs. He let out an impressed whistle at the girth and length of it, the only other he had been able to compare it to was Slade’s. The former mercenary was still a might bigger than the boy wonder in both girth and length. But still every bit impressive. This was going to be a very enjoyable night indeed.

“How exactly do you hide all of that in the tight little suit of yours” Red X mused with a grin, Robin fidgeted slightly, a strange mixture of pride and embarrassment crossing his face. He idly coughed into his bare hand to regain some semblance composure. He regained very little.

“I’ve been told its too big before” he mumbled softly into his fist. Red X grinned in response. So, he wasn’t Robin’s first, not that he needed that confirmation, the wonder boy was far too comfortable with most of this situation. Which was more than a pleasant surprise for Red X.

“Cowards” he cooed as he pushed himself from the mattress and swaggered a half a step into Robin’s personal space. Sliding his chest up against Robin’s as he loosely draped his arms over Robins broad shoulders, feeling his arousal pressed eagerly into his stomach. “You want to sit or stand while I blow you?” he inquired shamelessly as he idly trails his fingers through the thick hair at the base of his neck. He watched Robin swallow hard.

“Standing is fine” he mumbled thickly. Red X smiled inches from his mouth before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss against his dry lips. Before Robin could move to deepening it, he pulled back, his arms sliding down off his shoulders, his fingers ghosting the hot flesh of his chest and his stomach as he lowered himself to his knees. Smiling coyly up at the Robin as he stared up at him form under his lashes. Watching the young man swallowed thick, before paring his lips to breath. His hand sliding down to his hips and to rest heavily there, Robin arousal standing a hair breath form his mouth as he breathed hotly across the flesh. He felt Robin tense up under his hands in response. Pulling his gaze down he focused on the task before him, letting out one last huff of warm air before he carefully took the hot flesh into his mouth. The tang of arousal hitting his tongue as he slides down further, his mouth stretching wider until his jaw burned from the way it stretched his mouth.

He felt a hand gently run through his hair, brushing his bangs back from his forehead, Robins other hand laying softly against his shoulder. Neither of his hand pushing or pulling, just resting their weight there. Red X looked up at Robin from under the lenses of his glasses, as he pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth letting his tongue swirl around the tip before he sank back down. He watched Robin inhale softly, the sound barely audible, the hero staring down at him, white opaque lenses staring down at him. Red X taking him easily into his throat earning him a small surprised sound from the man above him. The hand in his hair tightening ever so slightly. Red X kept a sow rhythm, slowing taking him into his throat before retreating, feeling Robin’s hold tense every so often.

“Scarlet” Robin whispered breathlessly, Red X ignoring the way his stomach flopped at how Robin sounded saying his name. Dragging his tongue against the underside as he pulled off. Suckling on the head, his tongue pressing into the head before he sank back down, his lips touching the base. “Fuck, Scarlet wait…” Robin warned, his already rough voice turning gravely and breathless. Red X was tempted to tease him more, instead he slowly pulled back, his cock popping out of his mouth. He the hand on his shoulder moving to the nape of his neck and gently direct him to stand up. Red X wincing as his knees popped as he stood. Robin wasting little time pulling him in close, titling his head and meshing their mouths together. Red X’s hands still on the hero’s hips slowly slid up his sides, ticking across his rib cage before he loped his arms over his shoulders. Robin gently yet still eagerly pushing his tongue inside his pliant mouth, the hand on the nape of the thief’s neck running through his hair while robin’s other arm gently laid on his cheek to tilt his head the way he wanted it. A hot tingling sensation running through Red X’s body as he pressed himself ever closer to the Hero’s warmth.

The hand on his check running down to the small of his back were Robin yanked him impossibly closer, the sensation his arousal pressed between their bodies sending a slice of arousal cutting through his body. “Robin” Red X whining breathlessly in response, his breathy moan only making the hero hold him closer. “Fuck” Red X moaned quietly, drooling escaping his mouth as Robin gently plundered the inside of his mouth. The fingers in his red hair gently massaging his scalp. “Want you to fuck me” Red X sighed as he broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together. He felt Robin tense against him, his body coiled tight like a spring. “Did you almost cum?” Red teased, a mischievous sneer crossing his face earning a cross look from the hero, his kiss swollen lips pursing tightly.

“Shut. Up.” Robin groused quietly, stilling shaking, his face flushed from embarrassment as well as arousal. Red X giggling as he buried his head into his shoulder, his slender fingers tangling into Robin’s sweaty hair as he held him close. When his giggling subsided, he pressed a tender kiss to Robins jawline before pushing away. Robins fingers skimming along his flesh as he moved away, turning towards his bed and crawling onto its surface. The mattress depressing under his weight as he crawled across, when he reached the edge he reached for the drawer to the bedside table. Pulling it open before reaching inside, his fingers wrapping around a familiar bottle before pulling it free. Red X then snapping the drawer closed and tossing the bottle at Robin. The hero catching the bottle with tease, drawing the bottle down and turning it over in his hand to inspect the packaging.

“It’s lube, what never seen it before?” Red X teased as he sat back on the bed. He caught the purse of Robins lips before the hero tossed it onto the bed next to him before climbing over him. Red X grinning to himself as he laid back easily staring up into the white lenses of Robin’s mask as the hero leaned over him before leaning in to plant an open mouth kiss to his jawline. “Come on, tease” Red X sniggered at the butterfly kisses Robin was leaving across his jaw and neck, moving down from his throat to his collarbone and sternum. After a moment longer Robin leaned back, his lips leaving his flesh, the snapping of plastic hitting his ears and Robin held up the bottle, having popped the cap with one hand. Show off. Red X laid his hands above his head and watched calmly as Robin began to lather his fingers with the lube. “You can skip that part” Red X offered casually. Robin paused and stared down at him.

“Are you sure?” he pressed; it was hard to tell what he was thinking without being able to see his eyes. As expressive as his face was the mask still served to block most of his emotions from sight. Red X nodded in response before speaking.

“Yeah, now get to it wonder bread” Red X goaded earning a half smirk from the hero above him. Tossed the bottle aside he lathered the lube onto his impressive girth instead, the sight making Red X drool and bite his lower lip. Wordlessly he spread his legs, bending them at the knee as Robin moved in closer, his dry hand palming the back of his thigh as he pushed the leg forward until his calf was laying on his shoulder, his other leg laying across Robins hip. With the same hand he used to spread the lube he rubbed the excess over his destination. Warm wet digits playing around with the sensitive flesh there, his finger dipping inside briefly earning a slight squirm from the thief underneath him.

“Ready?” Robin inquired as he pressed closer, the wet head of his arousal brushing against his entrance causing him to bite his lip harder.

“Fuck, do it” Red X gasped practically shaking with anticipation. The press of it was everything Red X expected it to be, the stretch of it burning causing his limbs to shake. His head tilting back as he let out a chocked back gasp. Seconds crawled by, each gentle push driving Robin deeper than before, his limbs trembling as he clutched the surface of the blankets covered the mattress. By the time Robin hips met his rear he felt impossibly full, the feel of it making his head swim. It was fucking brilliant.

“Fuck, you okay?” Robin hissed, the hand on the back of his thigh holding him in a bruising grip. His chest heaving softly as he visibly tried to restrain himself.

“Fuck me, please” Red X gasped, feeling Robin run a comforting hand down his side. He heard Robin swear softly over him and the sound of it nearly drove him mad. But that wasn’t anything compared to the first hard thrust Robin gave him. An embarrassingly loud and equally surprised sounding moan leaving his throat. He felt Robin grab his hip with his other hand and hold him tight as he began to move in a steady rhythm. Every thrust hitting him just right, his fingers twisting in the sheets over his head and pulling hard, his lithe body jostled with every hard thrust. The sound of their skin slapping together ringing in his ears. “Fuck, Robin” Red X gasped, barely able to lift his head before it fell back against the mattress once more.

“Fuck you’re pretty” Robin growled softly. The admission earning a gasping laugh from the thief below. What a weird thing to say during sex, then again, he’d heard stranger things uttered in the heat of the moment. He winced at the stretch in the back of his thigh as his leg was bent forward, Robin leaning over him, pinning his thigh between them as he went down onto his forearm. His arm framing the side of his head, his other harm holding his leg down against his own chest, his knee caught on his broad shoulder. The change in position pushing Robin deeper earning a moan, muffled against Robin’s mouth. Stiffly he released on his hand hands from their grip on the sheets and tangled it into Robins sweaty hair instead. Robin breaking the kiss abruptly and pulled back until he was sitting up on his knees again, Red X stretching his leg out until his calf was resting on his shoulder instead of the back of his knee. The hero’s grip returning to the previous positions on his thigh and on his hip. Red X tangling his hand atop the hand gripping his hip. He heard Robin’s quickened breath above him and caught sight of the sweat beading on the surface of his skin, catching the light of his moon in them. There was something unbearably erotic about the barely contained passion boiling beneath Robin’s trembling limbs. The sight of Robin unhinged in his passion setting Red X’s already frayed nerves ablaze. The way his gaze seemed wholly focused on him, though it was impossible to tell exactly where he was staring, what with those white lenses of his mask blocking his eyes completely. Wonder boy would have his eyes closed for all he knew. He felt the hand grip his hip harder, undoubtedly bruising the pale flesh beneath it.

“Scarlet” Robin whispered, his voice trembling in his passion as he leaned over him. Swallowing around a sound Red X reached out, encircling Robin’s shoulders with his arms. The hero leaning in to bring them closer, their mouths brushing before melding together. Red X tangling his fingers in the short damp hair at the back of his head. He felt his stomach do somersaults between them with each stroke of Robin’s tongue against his.

“R-robin, I’m-” Red X tried between kisses, feeling his own pleasure building, threatening to send him tumbling over. He felt Robin bit his lower lip harshly in response, that biting pain combined with a partially hard thrust sending him tipping over the edge. His head swimming as spots appeared before his vision, the intensity of it almost had him crying out. Robin breaking their kiss and leaning back to inspect the damage, all while never slowing down himself. The near constant assault leaving Red X trembling from overstimulation. The pleasure on the precipice of too much. He choked on his own cry, pulling Robin back in close, feeling the strong body trembling over him. A soft string of cruses echoing his own ears as Robin tucked his head into his neck. The touch of something synthetic feeling running along his flesh. Red X wincing when he felt Robin abruptly finish inside of him, the feeling of it earning a small tremor to run along his limbs. Robin remained close like that, breathing hard into his neck. He was unsure how long they had stayed like that until he felt Robin mumbled something into his throat.

“H-huh?” Red X murmured, his arms aching from their locked position around his shoulders. He felt Robin tap his arms with his hand, the gears tumbling into place inside his own head. “Ooh sorry” he mumbled as he forced his arms to move, untangling them from Robin and letting them fall against the mattress. He felt Robin pull away from his throat, but not before nuzzling his nose along his jawline. Such a sentimental fool. Red X tilted his head to look at Robin as the hero leaned back, his mask starting to peel at the edge. Wordlessly Red X pointed at the side of his own face, right where the mask was coming undone. Watching Robin carefully touch the crown of his face as realization dawned on him.

“I’ll be back...umm” Robin mumbled as he pressed a hand over his mask. Red X waving his hand carelessly as he laid there.

“Take your time” the thief mumbled as Robin move away from the bed, vanishing out the bedroom door. Red X laid there for a moment before he began to get up, his joints popping as he moved. He winced slightly at the discomfort that ran along his spine as he got up, slowly pulling the covers off the bed to replace them. Dumping the soiled linens into the wicker laundry basket before he tossed cleans ones across the mattress, all the while still very naked. No sense in getting dressed. Sighing he straightened out the sheets atop his bed, satisfied with how tidy it was looking. He jumped feeling a hand run along his spine, turning to see Robin with his mask fixed upon his face.

“I could have done that” Robin stated as he watched Red X finish up.

“Oh? You know where I keep my spare bedspreads?” Red X teased.

“…you could have told me” he mumbled in response. Red X letting out another amused chuckle before he fell onto the clean bed.

“You can use the shower before you head out if you want” Red X offered. He watched Robin perk up slightly.

“You sure?” the taller teenager pressed, given he was only slightly taller. Maybe just an inch taller. Red X waved his hand in a relaxed manner, giving Robin the go ahead. The hero hesitated a moment longer before leaving the room. Red X stood there for a moment before moving off to clean himself up with a couple of wet wipes he kept around. He was too lethargic to take a shower, that and Robin was in there and he didn’t trust himself to go in and not start something in the shower despite how tired he was. He stretched his limbs before climbing into bed, sliding under his clean duvet and sheets with a content sigh. He heard the shower turn on across the hall, the sound of it running making him drowsy. He was startled awake when a pair of soft lips pressed against his forehead. How long had he been drifting off? Damp hair tickling his ear. “Good night” Robin whispered before leaving him. Red X not bothering with a reply or even getting up. He hard Robin begin gathering his clothing before he dozed off yet again.

* * *

The red numbers of the temperature outside his suit flashed inside the lenses of his suit alongside many other indicators of the suits and the environment around him. Currently it cold outside, but Red X couldn’t feel the biting wind nestled warmly inside Slade’s heavily modified suit. Not to mention the heat being emitted from the brightly illuminated letter U he was currently lounging inside. He was comfortable and warm, watching the seemingly endless rows twinkling car lights. It had started to drizzle, casting dew drops across the surface of everything, the many lights of the city refracting of their dewy surface. with one leg popped up on the edge of the rather large fluorescent letter, the other leg dangling lazily over the edge while his arms were folded over his stomach. He let his head lull back, the back of his helmet hitting the surface of the letter with a small thump. Idly he reached into one of his many compartments Slade had added to his suit and removed one of his phones. Pressing the button on the side of his smart phone the screen lit up. no messages not from Slade or any potential clients. This week was rather slow it seemed. Not that he needed the money, but he did need entertainment. He let out a long drawn out sigh, his voice scrambled by the masks voice masking system.

“Bored Red X?” a voice called out. Red X had heard his approach, not like Robin had tried to mask his presence anyway. He was a cocky little shit like that after all. Calmly Red X slipped his phone back into his compartment and sealed it, turning his head to see Robin walk into the red fluorescent glow of the letters. His boots crunching softly across the gravel littering the roof. “I almost didn’t recognize you, what with that get up” Robin admitted, that same as ever cocky little lilt lacing his voice.

“Same suit, just a few upgrades” the thief responded calmly as he continued to lounge in the warmth of the letter.

“Not done by you I’m sure” the hero stated matter-of-factly. “Must have spent quite a bit finding a professional to do all that work” was Robin probing him? perhaps he didn’t like someone else fishing around with his suit.

“Nope, all free. Well a few favors I suppose” the thief mused with a soft laugh. His hand making a crude stroking gesture, the metal on his fingers refracting the red light. Robin’s posture relaxed and soft, which was why Red X remained the same, no sense getting worked up until Robin did. Which he undoubtedly would. The teen did have a short fuse when it came to him after all. Understandable, a lot of people couldn’t stand Red X seeing as he liked to dig under people’s skin like a parasite and live there. “Wanna show?” he teased.

“Not interested” Robin responded coolly, his arms folding across his broad chest. Red X was glad for the mask seeing as he was grinning ear to ear at his point. Oh, if only wonder boy even knew. They’d already laid together after all. Just a week ago. “You’ve been scarce lately why have you shown up now?”

“Oh? I didn’t know I was supposed to check in with you wonder boy whenever I decide to take a short leave of absence” Red X teased, watching Robin start to tense, the muscles in his arms bunching up. That was when he noticed, Robins uniform had changed. Gone where the bright gaudy reds and greens, replaced with tight black and a simple dark blue v dipping over his chest and arms. His mask changing as well, something smaller that framed his face better. His hair messily framing his forehead and face. “Ho ho, looks like I’m not the only one with a new get up”

“It’s cold” Robin deflected.

“It’s been cold before and you never changed that unsightly thing you called a uniform” Red X teased. Was all this because Red X popped his boy cherry? So, to speak. Robin shook his head softly as if to dislodge the irritation that was undoubtedly settling.

“Felt like I needed a change I guess” Robin mumbled cryptically. Red X cocking his head at that before he moved, swinging his legs over to one side of the letter, facing Robin, before crossing them. His arms resting on his now folded legs. The hero tensing at the sudden movement but not budging from his place. Robin was being awfully placid, normally he’d have attacked him by now. Shouting something about taking him to jail. Was this all because he’d gotten laid recently? How curious.

“What’s up with you, normally you’d be shouting those cheesy heroic one-liners at me by now” the thief pressed as he tilted his head at the hero. Robin merely shifted which leg he was leaning his weight on, his arms still folded over his broad chest.

“What you want me to take you to jail?” the hero pressed with a lopsided smirk.

“You haven’t been successful yet” Red X quipped back without missing a beat. He watched the grin on Robin’s face spread wider until his perfect white teeth were showing. Slowly he began to uncross his arms, reaching behind himself. Not wanting to wait and see what Robin had in store for him he began to slowly stand up atop the letter, his hand bracing against the side. “Sorry hero, maybe another night” he cooed before he leaned backwards, falling into the open air. He wished he could feel the breeze on him as he fell but the suit didn’t exactly allow that. He continued to fall a few stories before he hit the short-ranged teleport before he could hit the ground, landing a few rooftops over before breaking off into a run.


	2. Chapter 2

Red X sat idly chewing on the straw to his drink, eyeing the menu of a local fast food restaurant with mild interest and in decision. It had been another week since his rendezvous with Robin, in mask, two weeks since they had slept together. He hadn’t seen the titan since, even one jobs. Slade still hadn’t gotten back to him since his last cryptic text telling him he would be unavailable for a while. Would have been nice if he’d had some kind of time frame. You never notice how big a person is in your life until they are suddenly gone. With an exhausted sigh he dropped the menu on the cheap plastic table, the wind mussing his red hair. That autumn air cool against his skin. The balcony dining area would be closed soon as the temperature continued to drop. Figured he’d take advantage of the view until then. Granted it was nothing compared to the venues he could reach when he was in his suit. Still it had its own charm. Calmly he looked back down at his menu, picking it back up when a shadow was cast over him. Blinking owlishly, he lifted his head up, the straw pinched between his teeth leaving his drink as he looked back over his shoulder. Behind him Robin stood behind him, mask ever present on his handsome face, wearing the same dark colored suit from the last time they met. It took him a moment to remember he was in his civvies, a pair of dark colors pants and a baggy zipper sweatshirt and black turtleneck. As far as Robin new this would be the first time, he’d seen this suit.

“Nice get up, what you not rocking the circus colors no more?” he remarked. He watched Robin’s small smile dissolve into a startled look. Red X lifting a brow at him in response. Was it something he said? He watched Robin clear his throat into his gloved hand before speaking. The smaller more stylized mask doing little to hide the redness in his cheeks. How amusing. He gave Robin his best shit eating grin in response to his embarrassment which only served to make Robin flush darker.

“I…felt like changing it up a bit” he mumbled into his fist. Repeating the same cryptic on liner he did a few nights ago.

“Looks like more than just a bit” he teased. “Definitely getting thumbs up from me though, I like how all that black hugs those thighs of yours” he added, shamelessly staring at his thighs and waist as he leaned into his palm, bouncing the straw between his teeth at him. Robin frowning before he reached out and removed the plastic straw from his mouth.

“Yo Robin” a familiar voice called. Red X perking up before he leaned forward to peer around Robin well sculpted midsection. Cyborg hulking metal form approaching him from behind. Behind him the rest of the titans were gathered.

“Looks like your friends are calling” Red X chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. Robing glancing back at him after glancing back at his friends and teammates.

“Yeah, see you around” Robin mumbled with a weak wave before turning on his heel to walk away. Strange, he wondered why Robin had bothered to approach him at all. Maybe he was hoping for another round then? Red X turned back to face his menu. Maybe he’d just order a cheese pizza. Keep it simple. Then gain he did like pineapple too. Eventually he decided and ordered, all that was left was to wait for his food. He played with his cellphone, goofing around a few random and pointless phone games when a shadow was cast over him once more. Thinking it was his food he looked up, his mouth open as Robin stood over him yet again. “Hold out your hand” the hero stated quickly. Red X sat there dumbly for a moment before curiosity go the better of him and he held up his hand, palm up. he watched as Robin reached out, carefully taking his hand into his, like he was holding something fragile. His other hand brandished a pen which he used to carefully scrawl something onto his palm. Without any sort of explanation, he released his hand letting Red X look at the blue ink staining his pale skin. A string of numbers staring at him. he watched that irksome wholesome smile etches itself across the hero’s face before he took his leave.

Did he just get a capes phone number?

* * *

Red X had ignored the number given to him for a few days, he coarse still stored it in his phone. Under the name Bird Boy of course. He had Slade in there too. Under the name Asshole of course. But his phone was mostly filled with speed dials to fast food services. Red X kept his circle insanely small after all. His social life was practically none existent. Which was fine with him seeing as he didn’t really trust people. Not that he trusted Slade either, he trusted him to be an asshole and that was about it. He was quite sure why he’d bothered to save Robin’s number. He was shocked the boy wonder even had a regular phone. Regardless he hadn’t done anything with the number since he’d saved it in his phone.

Red X stared at the blur of movement on the television, the dull drone of some news cast in the background as he melted into his sofa. The setting sun streaming through his windows casting its warm glow across his apartment. He needed to put up the heavier curtains so he could save on his heating bill. Not that he really cared about that sort of thing but for the sake of keeping up appearances he had to do it. Some of his neighbors in his complex already gave him strange looks what with him being able to live comfortably on his own at his age. He had specifically picked his apartment as to not draw to much attention to himself. Something nice but not too nice. Not nice enough to have security but nice enough to not have rodents or bugs. He had splurged a bit on nice furniture, seeing as not too many people every entered his apartment anyway. His Landlord never bothered him seeing as he always paid him on time, sometimes even ahead of time.

Red X glanced up at the television screen across his living room as the news began casting the latest news on Jump cities illustrious Teen Titans. Surprisingly there was a small comment about Robin’s sudden change in uniform. He’d seen some articles in some trash tabloids also talking about Robin’s sudden glow up. He was Jump cities new heart throb it seemed; his costume change being met with rave reviews. With his hand he adjusted his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose before he glanced at his cellphone sitting innocently on the edge of his glass coffee table. He drummed his fingers on the throw pillow currently held in his lap before he reached out grabbing his phone. He’d just send Robin a quick meme. He scrolled through his small collection of memes before he fired on off at Robin. He settled on a cat eating a taco. He was about to set his phone down when it pinged at him.

“That was fast” he mumbled to himself before he lifted his phone seeing Robin had sent him a meme back. A small dog biting a laptop, the caption making a joke about a mega bite. It had been wholly unexpected and earned an abrupt laugh from the thief, so he decided to actually type back some kind of reply.

_Its Scarlet_

_Bird boy: I figured_

_Oh? You remember me? Have you been awaiting my text message with bated breath?_

_Bird boy: I wouldn’t exactly put it that way_   
_Bird boy: But I am happy that you decided to text me_

Red X quirked a brow at that. Well that was interesting, he didn’t think Robin would be waiting on him to text him back. The idea of Robin carrying his phone everywhere forlornly checking his phone made him chuckle.

_:3_   
_Whatcha doin?_

_Bird boy: Watching Beast boy lose in a video game_   
_Bird boy: how about you? What you doing?_

_Watching the news. Yipppeee_

_Bird boy: What exciting lives we lead_

Red X could practically feel the sarcastic dripping from Robin text, the idea made him roll his eyes.

_Would you rather be chasing bad guys?_

_Bird boy: Yes and no._   
_Bird boy: while I am glad that the city is peaceful at the moment it does leave me with nothing to do_

A grin spread across the thief’s face as a wicked idea sprang to mind. He tossed his pillow off his lap, almost taking out the vase of fake flowers on and end table across the room in the process, before he flopped back to lay on the sofa. With one hand he pulled up the front of his white long sleeve shirt and held it up with his mouth while his other hands busied to take a picture. He played around with a couple different angles before he settled on the best one for sending it Robin’s way. Along with the caption:

_Come play with me then <3_

Satisfied with his handiwork he fixed his shirt and sat back up on the sofa, he was getting kind of thirsty. Standing from the sofa he made his way across the living room to his small kitchenette, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge before sauntering back to the sofa. The green light on his phone blinking indicating he had a message awaiting. He decided to take a swig from his bottle before checking his phone.

_Bird boy: A little warning next time. Starfire almost saw that_   
_Bird boy: Now she’s asking me why my face is red and if I’m not feeling well_

_Woopsie <.<_

_You still coming over?_

Red X took another sip from his bottle as he stood there stupidly looking down at his phone. Typing with one hand was hard but he was too occupied to put his bottle down.

_Bird boy: if I can come up with a convincing enough lie then yes_

_Tell em some damsel needs rescuing_

_Bird boy: I am not telling them that_

_Party pooper : <_

Robin didn’t respond for a little after that so Red X tossed his phone to the sofa before collapsing into it himself. Almost spilling his bottle of water in the process. He listened to the news caster for a bit before his phone dinged again, blinding reaching out he pulled his phone off the sofa and held it before his face.

_Bird boy: I managed to get away. I’ll be over soon_

_Nice <3 Need my address or do you remember the way?_

_Bird boy: I should be fine, if I get lost, I can always just triangulate your phones location_

_Ooo my own stalker_

Without another thought Red X tossed his phone aside again. He idly wondered if there was anything, he should take care of before Robin arrived. His clothes were clean, he had showered just an hour ago. Questionable items were tucked and hidden away where Robin wouldn’t find them unless we went snooping through his apartment. Which he doubted he would. Even then Robin would have to be actively suspicious and be looking for anything incriminating to justify the level of tearing his apartment apart he’d have to do find any of his gadgets.

Nevertheless, he did a sweep through his apartment just to make sure, picking up a stray sock here and there from the floor and tossing it I the wicker hamper in his bathroom. He straightened up a few things, returning the pillow that he’d tossed earlier back to the sofa before he stopped himself why the hell was, he picking up his apartment for Robin like some nervous teenager girl before her boyfriend comes over? He stood in the Living room glancing around his now immaculate apartment. He didn’t live like a complete slob, but he rarely kept things this organized either. Now the place looked too clean, like someone had picked up right before company was about to arrive. Overcome with the urge to mess something up in his apartment he began to move towards the washroom with every intention to dump his laundry across the hallway, he barely got one step before there was a knock at the door. Fuck. The redhead huffed through his nose before he walked towards his door and opened it, he never locked his door when he was home. More out of negligence then arrogance. The door swung open towards the thief as he pulled revealing the hero’s ridiculously handsome face.

“Evening” Robin stated lamely as he gave a half wave. Instantly Red X felt his irritation melt away into mirth. So awkward.

“You don’t do booty calls often do you?” he teased salaciously as he leaned in his doorway enjoying the way Robin’s face twisted up in embarrassment. So cute.

“Can’t say I do...” the hero mumbled before he cleared his throat into his fist in a vain attempt to mask his embarrassment. “Why did I say something weird?” he inquired, his gloved fist held against his chin

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it wonder bread” Red X bemused with a chuckle before he moved of the doorway to let Robin walk inside before one of his nosy neighbors spotted him. Robin’s boots whispered almost soundlessly across his hardwood floor as he stepped inside, his head turning as he inspected the apartment with his eyes. The sun had fallen, leaving the room set aglow with the florescent lighting of the apartment. While Robin was busy eyeing his apartment, Red X let his eyes rove over the sinuous muscles of Robins back, hidden beneath tight black Kevlar that fit him like a second skin. His green eyes following the line of his spine down to the dip in his lower back right between the swell of his backside. He was beginning to understand all those thirst trap posts on the internet about Robin’s new choice in uniform. He snapped out of his shameless ogling when Robin’s back twisted as he looked over his shoulder at him.

“Nice place” he commented innocently.

“O-oh yeah its okay” Red X stammered before he shook his head to dislodge his eyes from his back and to Robin’s face instead. “You look nice” he added dumbly. He watched Robin smile, pink mouth puling back to reveal perfect pearly white.

“You too” the hero responded. Red suddenly feeling inadequate in comparison in his green camouflage sweatpants and plain white long sleeve shirt. He reached his hand up to fix his glasses to hide the hot feeling in his face. they stood there in a prolonged and painfully awkward silence before Red X manned up and muscled through it.

“So, beat up any bad guys today?” hello mouth, meet foot.

“None worth mentioning” Robin offered with a dry chuckle as he turned to face him, he watched Robin purse his lips as he raised his gloved hand. “Do you mind…if kiss you?”

“You’re asking?” Red X asked incredulously. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t send half naked pictures of myself to people I don’t intend on at least kissing” he added watching Robin squirm.

“Just thought I’d ask” he mumbled before he reached out to gently cup his face, his thumb running along his jawline before he leaned down. His mouth sealing gently over his, leave it to a cape to kiss like they were afraid of breaking something. To be honestly softness always made Red X nervous, perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of it. That was most likely it. Reaching up Red X coiled his arms around Robin’s shoulders, feeling Robin step in closer to him in response, his other arm coiling itself around his waist. The hand on the side of his face stroking his jaw softly before moving to comb through his red hair. The thief stepping in closer until they were slotted together, the heat from Robin’s body melting through his Kevlar suit and into his own clothing making him shiver. Abruptly Red X broke the kiss.

“Let’s take this to my room” the thief stated. “Or the sofa, I don’t really care where” he heard Robin chuckle in response before he was suddenly lifted off the group. The let out a surprised squawk and squirmed a bit before he clung onto Robin’s shoulders, the hero carried him across the room before he moved into the corridor. Robin seemed to remember the way from last time and found his bedroom, though this was made easier because his bedroom door was already hanging wide open. Red X was half expected to be tossed onto his bed and was jarringly surprised to find himself beginning gently out on the comforter instead. Robin climbing over top of him shortly after, his infuriatingly attractive masked face hovering above him. he watched as a smile spread across the hero’s face as he lifted is hand to run his thumb across his lip. “You sure do like touching my face”

“You got a cute face” Robin admitted with a small laugh. “If it’s annoying, I can stop”

“Its fine…” Red X grumbled, consenting to more face touching. Robin tapped his finger against his nose before he moved his hand aside to kiss him instead of teasing him further. The thief raising his arms from the bed to wrap them around Robin’s shoulders, his bare fingers tickling his hair. Robin hovering over Red X for a moment longer before he let his waist dip down to rest flush against the slightly shorter man. Eagerly Red X bit Robin’s lower lip before tilting his head to deepen their kiss. The cape sighing into their kiss before he abruptly broke it earning a small grunt from the red head.

“Relax” Robin tutted before he began to slide his hand up the redhead shirt, revealing the milky flesh beneath. His gloved fingers tracing over the contours and dips of his muscles, Red X breath hitching when he pressed gently into the sensitive pink scat tissue on his hip. He bit his lip softly when the hero leaned down to kiss gently at his sternum before moving down along his stomach. His flesh jumping with every feather light touch. The hem of his shirt tucked under his chin, leaving his chest exposed to the cool air. Robins lips whispering further down until he was just under his navel, his tongue flicking out and pressing flat against the flesh just above the hem of his sweatpants. The thin lose fabric making it night impossible to hide just how excited he was. The thief swallowed and let out a shudder when Robin’s hand gently caressed him through his pants, squeezing him carefully. He let his head leaned back as he stared at the shadows on the ceiling, jumping in surprise when he felt teeth crap his nipple. He let out a short moan before he bit his lip as Robin bit him harder, the hand between his legs rubbing gently and incessantly. He felt his breath quick, his chest hiccupping with every stutter in his breathing, tremors racing along his limbs. Reaching his hand up the thief tangled his fingers through Robin’s soft hair as the latter began kissing along his throat. the thief’s bliss interrupted by a repetitive and shrill tone echoing in the darkness of the room. Robin seemed to ignore it for a moment, biting at his ear before the sound went off again. He heard Robin sigh into his ear, sounding a little annoyed as he backed off.

“Robin here” the hero stated as he sat back on his haunches, a small round communicator held in his palm. Red X clicked his tongue in annoyance as he laid there under the taller man.

“City bank just got hit” Cyborg stated, his voice crackling over the communicator. “Looks likes Hives work”

“Of course…” Robin responded tersely with a sigh. “I’ll start heading over now. I’ll meet you there”

“Got it” Cyborg quipped before the call dropped. Robin dropping the communicator on the bed, the gadget bouncing across the mattress.

“Duty calls” Red X relented with sigh.

“Sorry” Robin mumbled. Red X shrugged against the mattress.

“Its fine, not your fault. The villains of jump city don’t run on our schedule after all” the redhead stated as he sat up on his elbows. “Don’t worry about it, ill just jerk on out after you leave” he added crudely as Robin chuckled before leaning over to plant an innocent peck on his forehead. “Feel free to drop by after you are done” he added.

“If I can get away again” Robin mumbled as he climbed off the bed after retrieving his communicator once again. “See you” the dark-haired man offered before he made his way out of the bedroom, his footfalls fading into the distance. With a sigh Red X fell back against his bed, reaching a hand inside his pants to finish himself off. The aftermath of his self service leaving him unsatisfied and messy and possibly even more frustrated then he had been before. And now he needed another shower and a change of clothes. Rolling out of bed he dragged himself towards his washroom, dumping his soiled clothing on the bathroom floor before jumping into the shower to wash away his own disappointment.

* * *

Robin never showed up after leaving that night. Business had run longer then he had been expecting and getting away from the titans had been impossible. At least he’d been polite enough to fire off a text around three in the morning. Text between them had been short and brief and scattered across several weeks. Robin was busy and honestly business had picked up for Red X as well. He had a few interesting jobs brought to his attention that seemed too amusing to pass up. Slade had surprisingly checked in with a cryptic message about being gone for longer then originally anticipated. Which was fine. Wasn’t like he was waiting on him to get back anyway.

Because he wasn’t.

Sighing Red X adjusted the strap slung across his shoulder, the duffel bag slung across his shoulder holding his suit weighing heavy on him. He’d just finished a job and had already changed back into his civvies in the dark corner of some abandoned alleyway. He was tired and wanted to go home and take a hot shower and go straight to bed. Today’s job had been rough, at least he hadn’t run into the Titans. Small blessings. His sneakers scuffed across the broken sidewalk as he passed under a flickering streetlamp, he paused there and stared down at the worn-out tops of his shoes. He was being followed, only just recently though. He stood there a moment longer, listening for the following footsteps creeping up behind him. Whoever it was they were doing a piss poor job at stalking him. before he could bark at them to come out, he heard the footsteps back into a run, he spun left just as another man sliced a knife where he’d just been standing. Without a second though Red X brought up his leg and stuck the mans elbow, the knife clattering to the ground as the man yowled in pain.

“Beat it asshole” Red X barked as he reached up to adjust his hold on the strap slung across his shoulder. He may get his ass handed to him by Slade on the regular but there was no way some average schmuck was going to get the jump on him. He watched the man hold his elbow and glower at him before he stumbled off back into the darkness. He hadn’t bee expecting him to back off that easily, must have not really been into attacking him in the first place. His attention shifted behind him as several feet shuffled towards him. Turning to face the darkened mouth of an alleyway just out of the streetlights puddle of light. So then, that old man was just a distraction then. Several men emerged from the shadows of the alleyway, crude weapons in hand. A local street gang probably. He was traversing the more dangerous part of Jump city at the moment. So, it would be no surprise if he was getting jumped by a couple of thugs. Calmly Red X turned to face them, the warm glow of the lamplight bouncing off the lenses of his glasses.

“Pretty dangerous to be walking around here alone” one of the men sated, his followers cackling alongside him. one of the men with him dangling a rusted chain at his side, the metal tickling with ever subtle movement. Not impressive. “How about you let us walk you home?” again the group cackled. Red X let out an exasperated sigh.

“Listen I’m in no mood to deal with a couple of punk asses like you guy right now. So, beat it” the redhead remarked, his statement earning a few howls and peels of laughter. The man who had been talking stepped forward, bouncing a rusted pole on his shoulder, he must have been their leader considering the way everyone had been circled around him.

“You got a big mouth on you kid” the man cackled as he stepped into the circle of light. “Kinda pisses me off” he added as he stepped even closer while Red X held his ground. “Come to think of it your face is pissing me off to-” without bothering to wait for the thug to finish his sentence Red X brought up his leg hard into the man’s stomach knocking the wind out of him. The thug grunting loudly as he went down to the knees before he was knocked to the side by a kick to the head.

“I told you I wasn’t in the mood” Red X mumbled as he again adjusted the strap on his shoulder. He glanced up at the group of man who all tensed up simultaneously. That kick to their leader’s head having sufficiently ceased their cackling. His green eyes flickered back to the downed man who was stumbling to his feet already, he must have pulled his kick to much. He wouldn’t make the mistake a second time.

“The hell are you all standing around for?!” the thug shouted at his fellows. “Fucking kill this punk ass bitch” Red X letting out an annoyed sound as he calmly began to reach inside his bag as the group of men began to advance on him, crude weapons at the ready. Before their brawl could commence the blare of an engine echoed around them, bright headlights blinding them. Red X raised his arm to keep the light from blinding him.

“Fuck, run!” he heard one of the thugs’ yell before they scattered, their hurried footsteps echoing off the bricks walls of the building around them before they faded away.

“Scarlet?” a voice called out in mild surprise. Lowering his arm Red X peered over his arm, the light still blinding him. all he could make out was the silhouette of a man straddling a motorcycle, the motor rumbling as the mass of metal trembled and rattled. The headlight snuffed out letting Red X finally see who had showed up at the most opportune of times.

Bird boy.

“What the hell are you doing wondering around in the downtown area this late at night?” the man questioned sounding incredulous.

“Umm, walking home?” Red X mumbled still a little floored at Robin’s impeccable timing. He watched Robin kill the engine to his motorcycle before dismounting.

“At four in the morning?” Robin pressed as he approached him. Red X schooled his expression and thought quickly.

“Yeah, I’m coming back from the gym” he stated simply. “My work hours are…wonky” he explained with a causal flick of his wrist. He watched Robin cast a glance at the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. “How about you? What are you doing driving around the city at four in the morning?”

“My job?” the darker haired man responded skeptically. “I was running patrols when I spotted the commotion. I had no idea you were involved”

“Ah, and here I thought you were stalking me” the thief said wistfully.

“Regardless you shouldn’t be wondering around this part of the city alone at this hour. Its not safe” Red X fought back the urge to roll his eyes in response. He watched wonder boy fold his arm across his chest as he gave him a pointed look. Red X sighing before he relented.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking” he mumbled as he raised his hands to placid Robin. “I was tired and didn’t think when I decided to take a short cut through downtown” he added, he watched Robin relax, his shoulders sagging though he kept his arms folded.

“Sorry. I’m just worried” the hero murmured before he let his arms from their crossed potion over his chest. “Let me give you a ride home”

“Oh no that’s not necessary”

“Please, I won’t be able to focus on patrol if I’m worried about whether or not you get home safe” the hero pressed. the redhead sighing as he ran his hand through his hair.

“You carpool all the little civilian’s home?” Red X teased.

“Only the gorgeous ones” Robin responded without missing a beat, quoting him when they first met. The redhead face going up in flames. He watched Robin smile widen in response to his embarrassment. Unable to come up with a suitable quip in response he merely marched towards the motorcycle to climb onto the back. Robin chuckling in response as he mounted din front of him. “I don’t have a helmet for you to wear, is that okay?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Its fine” Red X mumbled before the bike roared to life. The mass of metal between his thighs trembling as Robin revved the engine a few times.

“Hold on tight okay?” he said, Red X leaning back for a moment before he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his midsection before they speed off. The street a blur around them as Robin weaved easily through traffic. Red X was glad for his glasses as they kept the cold night air from drying out his eyes, red hair mussed and whipping around his face as they drove. By the time they reached his apartment complex his hair was a windswept mess. Robin’s wasn’t any better, but it somehow looked more endearing then ridiculous on him. Robin killed the engine before Red X dismounted, his legs numb, and jelly like from the bike’s vibrations. He adjusted the strap of the duffel bag on his shoulder before he looked at Robin who was stilling sitting on his bike looking at him. “You look dead on your feet; do you need me to walk you up?”

“If you wanna fuck Robin just say so| Red X teased as he stood before him, revealing in the way his face reddened. Robin’s mouth floundered like a fish gasping for air, he was saved by the shrilling beeping of his communicator. The hero reaching somewhere on his bike before answering.

“H-hello” he said sounding less than authoritative.

“Something weird is going on down by the docks” Cyborg stated. “We are on the way to check it out”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there” Robin responded before he hung up. He then looked at Red X and cleared his throat into his gloved fist. “Seems we will have to reschedule again” he mumbled sheepishly. Red X giggled to himself, giddy at how frazzled the hero seemed.

“Oh, so you did want to fuck?” he teased.

“Regardless” he mumbled reigning in his embarrassment, his face was still red though. “I’ll see you around” Robin began before Red X leaned in on a whim to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. The action seeing to short circuit the darker haired mans brain for a split second.

“See you around wonder bread” he cooed before he moved to head towards the metal stairs leading up into the apartment complex. He didn’t bother to turn around even when the engine or Robin’s bike roared to life before speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn’t heard from Robin for the next few days, which was just fine with Red X. It left him to get some errands he’d been meaning to finish but kept pushing off. like grocery shopping. Something Red X detested with a passion, because there was nothing, he hated more than schlepping around a grocery store among his fellow humans. Perhaps that was a bit of a stretch, there were plenty of things he hated more than grocery shopping. Red X clicked his tongue as he stood in line, bundled up in his coat and a matching knit black scarf, his free hand holding the small green basket full of groceries at his side. Honestly if the clerk stopped talking to everyone this line would move so much faster. Seeing as there was nothing, he could do he began eyeballing the magazine rack beside him, absently leafing through the trash tabloids with his free hand. The covers of the magazines ranging from political scandals to articles how to make your man never leave you. He sighed as he moved his hand to the next magazine, stopping as his eyes roved over the cover. The bright yellow letters stamped across the glossy page staring back at him: **WHO IS ROBIN DATING?**

What?

His hand remained hovering there as he looked at the picture plastered across the entirely of the magazine cover. It was a low light photo of Robin straddling his motorcycle receiving a kiss from another individual. It was him.

“Fuck me” Red X groused tersely earning a few glares from the people around him. He pointedly ignored them as he pulled, he magazine from the rack to get a better look. Yeah that was his apartment complex, though it was hard to see exactly due to the low light nature of the photograph. Robin was easily recognizable though, no one else ran out in a black leotard looking uniform with dark blue accents. At least not in this city. Red X was in his civvies and you couldn’t see his face in the image, but his hair color and glasses were easily recognizable. he moved to try and open the magazine with one hand only to heard something angrily clearing their throat behind him. He paused and looked up before he noticed it was his turn to ring out. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he quickly set his stuff on the conveyor belt along with the magazine. He tapped his foot and refused to make small talk with the clerk, he paid with cash before abruptly storming off.

He waited until he got home and put away his groceries before he flopped onto his sofa with the magazine, flicking through the pages to find the two-page spread article. Most of it was speculations, he hadn’t been identified it seemed and that was all he really cared about. Still how big was this? Where the other magazines circulating this? Was this on the news? Instantly curious he searched for his tv remote, finding it lodged between the couch cushions. The moment he had it in his hand his phone rang, startling him. He looked around trying to recall where he’d put his phone. Right it was still in his coat pocket. Across the room on the coat rack. He tossed the remote back onto the sofa before he paced across the room and fished his phone out of his pocket. He checked the ID before answering.

It was Robin.

He briefly wondered if Robin had caught wind of this yet. Most likely. That was probably why he was calling him, considering Robin had never called him before now. He briefly wondered if he\d be angry before he realized he didn’t care.

“Hello” Red X answered as he held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey. It’s me. Robin” the hero explained.

“I saw that. I do have caller ID you know” Red X replied with a sigh as he watched across his apartment into the kitchen.

“Right…sorry” Robin mumbled. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I guess you have seen the news then?”

“If you are talking about what I think you are talking about I have just seen the magazine article” Red X stated dryly as he opened his fridge to get himself orange juice.

“…are you angry?” Robin asked suddenly startling Red X, the thief standing there dumbly cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder as he was pouring the juice into a glass. He had been expecting Robin to be angry at him.

“No” Red X responded slowly. “I honestly thought you’d be the one to be angry at me”

“No. It’s not your fault” Robin stated quickly. Red X spinning the cap back onto the jug of juice before putting it back in the fridge. “I’ll just have to be more careful”

“Yeah, can’t have the media knowing Jump city’s most eligible bachelor is sleeping with men” the red head bemused with a laugh.

“I don’t care about that” the hero answered, far too quickly for it to be anything other than honest. “Honestly. I was more concerned about you. It doesn’t seem they know who you are in the photo which is good but…” he mumbled. “I don’t think I could live with myself if…anything happened to you” Red X almost dropped his glass at Robin’s mumbled admission. His throat going dry. “I know it’s dangerous for me to keep hanging around you, but…I don’t think I can stay away”

“Why me?” Red X squeaked. Dreading the answer, he may receive. He heard Robin chuckle over the phone.

“You know I honestly don’t know. I just feel comfortable with you. Like I’ve known you for a really long time even though we only met a few weeks ago” that was probably because they had known each other for longer than Robin knew. As Red X they had been around each other since Red X was sixteen, he was almost eighteen now. They had fought each other and fought alongside each other more times than Red X can remember. “I’m sorry to dump all this on you so suddenly” Robin murmured. “I just…wanted to tell you I guess”

“You make it sound like you are in love with me” he rasped, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“I’m not sure if I can call it love yet but. There is definitely some admiration there” Robin admitted. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…if you’d consider committing to an exclusive relationship with me”

“You mean date…you mean dating you” Red X responded dumbly. Again, Robin laughed, and it sounded wholesomely nervous.

“Yeah” he admitted. “You don’t have to decide right now. I know this is a lot to take in” Robin mumbled. “You can let me know your answer later” there was a shuffle of noise over the line. “Ah I have to go. I’ll talk you later. See you” Robin responded before the connected dropped. Even though the call had ended Red X stood there, holding his phone to his ear. After an extended time of standing there he slowly lowered the phone from his ear and set it on the counter-top before him. Again, he stood there before lashing out, swiping the glass of orange juice off the counter. The glass shattering against the far wall sending shards of glass and juice across the floor near his feet. Never in his life had he ever felt like bigger garbage then he did right now. Why the fuck he ever thought any of this was a good idea was beyond him. He raked a hand through his red hair, gripping it tight as bile rose in his throat. He fought it back down, swallowing thickly around he lumps in his throat.

Once he felt like he wasn’t going to vomit anymore he let out a dry laugh, the short chuckle moving into shrill hysteria. He just asked out Red X. Red X. Red X. Him. The asshole who stole the suit and cavorting around it reminded Robin of all his past mistakes. Used his own creation to steal and terrorize the citizens of Jump city, literally became his antithesis, and he just asked him out. Because he has fucking feelings for him? He pulled at his hair again as he grits his teeth hard, fighting back the burning sensation at the back of his eyelids at the sheer frustration of it all.

He really was absolute and utter garbage.

* * *

He ignored any texts from Robin after that, he didn’t block him, but he refused to read or answer any of his texts for a next few days. Instead he threw himself into his work, taking on extra jobs to keep his mind off his supreme fuck up. Hopefully in a few days he could put all this behind him, and Robin would get the message without an actual confrontation. He should have known things wouldn’t have been that easy. His legs carrying him hurriedly across rooftop, he approached the edge of a roof and jumped without hesitation, his body twisting through the air to extend his jump, so he’d reach the next roof. He did so barely, hitting the roof with a roll landing in a crouched position. Pivoting on his feet he spun in his crouched position to check behind him. His eyes widening in the mask as he dived to avoid the small detonation that went off in front of him, the shock waves sending him tumbling backwards across the room. Well that was a new toy in bird brains arsenal.

He recovered quickly and just in time too, rolling back himself to avoid the swing of one of Robin’s electrically charged Escrima. The blue electricity crackling loudly as it arched just over his head. He landed in a half crouched before throwing himself to his feet just in time to back step another swing. Thinking on his feet he dropped a flash bang from his belt before leaping back, his suits lenses dampening the effects the flash had on his own eyes. It still left him seeing spots. What were the odds of him running into bird boy after one of his jobs? Pretty good considering the frequency he was taking jobs these past few days, not to mention his own rotten luck. Red X moved to run again when he paused, Robin stepping in front of him, his Escrima crackling at his sides, the blue charges arching across his weapons. What as even weirder was Robin hadn’t rattled off any of those annoying one-liners at him yet. He sorts of just caught him from surprise and jumped him.

“S’matter kid? No zingy one-liners today?” Red X taunted in an attempt to hide how rattled he was with false bravado. He heard Robin huff in response.

“Not today, X” he rasped, seeming agitated and out of breath. Idly Red X wondered if it was because of him before he pushed the thought out of his head. He needed to find and opening to get out of here. Calmly he flicked his eyes around in the darkness, evaluating every bit of his surroundings. His eyes snapped back at Robin when the boy made a move, charging in and swinging hard, Red X jumping back for he flipped away, he moved right to break into a run only to have his exit got off by another explosive the shock waves sending himself sliding back on of heels, his arms raised in front of his face to shield himself. “Careful kid, you are going to take this roof out in you aren’t careful” Red X tutted in annoyance.

“I won’t, these explosives don’t have enough power to damage the structure integrity of a building” Robin deadpanned. “But they’ll mess that suit yours up just fine if they hit you right” he added as he removed another small blue explosive from his gauntlet.

“Damn you are in one foul mood” Red X bemused, feigning ignorance. Lying was something he was extremely good at after all, he’d had years of practice. “I’d hate to be whoever or whatever put you in such a piss poor mood” the thief then cocked his head to the side. “Speaking of which, what has you in such poor—” he was cut off when Robin swung at him, the thief ducking and rolling out of harms away.

“Stop talking” Robin barked. “And stop running and fight me”

“Umm no” Red X deadpanned. “You’re no fun to fight when you are like this” he mumbled. He then thought about it as Robin turned to approach him, his fists clenching his weapons. He wasn’t sure if it was guilt or whatever that made him make his next move. “Come on kid, talk to me. I’ll return what I stole if you do” Robin visibly startled at his admission before h tensed back up.

“I’m not falling for that—” Robin began before he floundered to catch the shimmering object Red X tossed his way. One of Robin’s weapons hitting the roof with a clatter as he caught the trinket in his hand, the hero looking down at the object in his hand before he looked up at him. his mouth set in a hard line. “What the hell are you playing at Red X?”

“Nothing. For once” Red X mumble as he relaxed his stance, resting a hand on his hip. He then glanced over Robin’s shoulder, a suitable sitting place just beyond him. without anther thought he stepped forward earning a tense movement from the latter. “Relax, lets take a seat” the thief explained as he raised his hand disarmingly. He watched Robin remain coiled tight and tense like a rubber band about toe snap before he began to relax slowly. His weapons falling to his side, the crackling flow of electricity snuffed out. Satisfied with that Red X continued to move again, Robin tensed again when he neared him, but he didn’t raise his weapon. The thief moved past him before he sprung around and leaning back onto the metal railing wrapping the roof. He rested his hands on the edge of the railing and stood crossing his legs before tapping the railing space next to him. he watched Robin regard him skeptically before he began to slide his weapons back into the holsters before he approached him. when Robin leaned next to him on the railing, he looked at him, the hero looking more exhausted then aggravated now. He wondered if there were bruises from lac for sleep under his mask. He winced inside the safety inside of his own mask.

“Well?” Robin mumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest, guarded as always.

“You’re the one that needs to talk, not me” Red X mused with a hum. Robin remained quiet, frowning down at the ground, his messy dark hair falling across his forehead. Red X let the silence continue for a while longer before he spoke up again. “Start with what’s bothering you perhaps?”

“Its…complicated” Robin mumbled. Red X remained quiet, waiting for Robin to elaborate. “...I think…I may have scared someone off who I really liked...” he admitted, his shoulders squaring up. “I came on way too strong…and now they won’t answer any of my calls”

“Are you sure this person just isn’t an asshole?” Red X mumbled, perhaps he could steer this into looking like his fault so Robin would just give up. He jumped when Robin glanced up at him and frowned.

“No, he’s not an asshole”

“You sure about that?” the thief pressed easily, Robin going silent.

“You know I was expecting you to start teasing me about mopping about the sorry state of of love life” Robin admitted with a laugh.

“Do you want me too?”

“That’s not what I’m saying” Robin responded quickly as is trying to thwart any future retorts about his love life. Honestly if Red X hadn’t had insider information about it, he probably would have openly mocked Robin for being a regular ass human being with emotions and shit. It sorts of unnerved him too that Robin knew him well enough to know what sort of special brand of asshole he was. “Color me surprised is all” Robin admitted before giving him a small smile. Red X pursed his lips inside his mask before he turned his head.

“So, about this asshole”

“He’s not an asshole Red X” Robin rebutted smoothly.

“What else do you call a guy who refuses to answer your calls?” the thief quipped. Robin went silent, the quiet period stretching on uncomfortably long.

“You don’t seem shocked that it’s a guy” Robin responded slowly, suspicious staining his voice. Red X back peddling quickly.

“I mean I figured; what straight man run around in an outfit so tight its basically condom?” he winced when Robin hit him in the shoulder.

“You’re one to talk” he groused.

“Hey, I never claimed to be straight” Red x barked with a nervous laugh. Robin glancing back up at him and Red X tensing up, feeling weirdly exposed under his gaze despite having absolutely no skin showing.

“But you hit on Starfire, like every chance you get” Robin stated in exasperation.

“Okay so Starfire is my if I had to pick a girl” Red X admitted. “Plus, it pissed you off so there’s that” he listened to Robin snort is disbelief beside him. “Speaking of Starfire. I thought you and she were a thing”

“It didn’t work out” Robin responded, Red X drumming his fingers on the railing, a nervous habit.

“Because you fancy men?”

“Kinda” Robin admitted. “I mean I don’t exactly prefer one over the other. But lately I’ve been curious…” the hero explained, his shoulders relaxing as their conversation went on. “I cannot believe I am talking to you of all people about this” he later added with a tired sigh.

“Hey who am I going tell?” Red X assured lazily. Literally, there was no one for him to tell who would give a damn. There was Slade but he didn’t think the older man would give two shits about Robin’s sexual preference. “So, this whole curiosity thing started recently then?”

“No, not really. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I just he never acted on it with another person until…” Robin began, trailing off before he gestured vaguely at the air.

“The asshole”

“He’s not an asshole” Robin repeated like a broken record. “I met him last month at a video store”

“Romantic” Red X cooed wistfully earning a slap to his stomach with the back of Robin’s hand. The thief cackling as he rubbed the stomach of his suit wit his hand.

“I was responded to a silent alarm when I met him. Control Freak” Robin explained, as if the name explained everything. Which yeah it kinda did. If there was something going on at a video store is was most definitely Control Freak. Red X’s interactions with the other villains of Jump was rather limited. After all they didn’t like him much seeing as he took the Teen Titans side more often then theirs. So, he was sort of seen as one of the Titans by them. Which annoyed Red X, the only persons side he was one was his own. If the Titans goals so happened to align with his own, then so be it. He’d pick the side that benefited him the those after all. He was at heart a selfish person. A selfish person with a guilty conscience it seemed. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “He came onto me right after I took care of Control Freak” Robin continued, Red X snapping out of his own head to pay attention. He watched in horror as a small flush crept across the hero’s face. He’d blame it on the chill of the night air. “I thought he was cute so…I took him up on his offer then I dunno I felt like we just hit it off”

“Yeah that will happen a lot” Red X explained as he shifted his footing, hand still holding the railing. “You probably aren’t used to one-night stands, so you got attached”

“Speaking from experience?” Robin chirped.

“Me? Hell no” Red X snorted. “I ain’t got no business catching feelings anyway” he watched Robin shuffle and lean further into the railing, one arm hanging at his side while the other laid on the railing. “Its best you just forget about that asshole, delete his number and move on. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that junk” when Robin didn’t respond he glanced at him, the hero looking at the roof, seemingly deep in though. He then shook his head.

“I appreciate the advice, but I want to talk to him first before I jump to any sort of conclusions” the hero responded earning an eye roll from Red X. This kid was tenacious.

“Whatever kid” Red X groused, sore about having failed to properly deter Robin. Perhaps he should have been heavier handed. He winced when Robin suddenly shoved him in the shoulder, almost knocking him off balance, the hero pushing himself off the railing.

“Ill let you off the hook today but next time, you are definitely going to jail” he quipped with a confidently smug sneer.

“Keep dreaming” Red X responded back as he remained leaning on the railing. He watched Robin smile at him one last time before he strode away, vanishing when he leaped over the edge of the roof. The thief remained there for a while longer, crossing his arms over his chest while he let out an annoyed huff. Now what the hell was he going do? He couldn’t keep ignoring Robin but that had an inkling that wouldn’t work seeing as Robin’s determination seemed kindled after their little exchange. That had not been his intention in the slightest. Not to mention he no longer had his clients little desired trinket in his position any longer. Ah well, wouldn’t be the first time he blew off a client. He drummed his fingers against his upper arms before he pushed himself of the railing and uncrossed his arms. Either way he should start heading home. He was getting tired anyway. Robin wasn’t the only one not getting enough sleep. Without a second thought he paced across the roof before running, jumping from roof top to roof top before he dropped into an alleyway. The rats scattering into the darkness the moment he landed. A quiet scan of the alleyway let him know he was alone, just him and the rats. Satisfied he moved towards a nondescript dumpster and popped open the lid. Inside, hidden underneath a few bags of garbage, was a black unmarked duffel bag holding a change of clothes and his cellphone. Crouching down with the bag he unzipped it before he began removing his suit, exchanging it for his civvies. A pair of black pants, worn white sneakers, a dark grey turtle-neck sweater and black wool coat. He stuffed his suit and helmet inside the bag after he changed, pulling his glasses and cellphone out of the side pocket for the bag before zipping it closed.

He settled his glasses back on his face before he turned his phone, the starting up logo appearing on his phone as the glow lit up his face. He glanced up hearing glass break, a rat scurrying across the alleyway away from a broken bottle it just knocked over. Pursing his lips, he stood up and shoulders his bag, his phones lock screen coming up before he flicked his thumb across it, the cold air biting at his hands and face. he checked his messages, seeing nothing new from Robin but he did have a text from Slade. He hadn’t heard from him in a long while. He moved his thumb to tap the text to see open it open it. Apparently, Slade would be back by tomorrow evening. Without responding he stowed his phone in his coat pocket before he moved to head home.

* * *

His walk home had been uneventful thankfully, when he got home he tossed his duffel bag onto the glass coffee table before he stripped out of his coat and tossed it carelessly across his sofa, he then kicked off his sneakers next, stumbling out of them as he headed for his bedroom. He felt like a shower before bed, he was cold after his walk home and wanted to warm up quickly. He grabbed a clean set of clothing to change into after his shower before he headed into the washroom. Peeling his clothing off himself and tossing it into the direction of the hamper. He needed to do laundry soon, the dirty clothing was piling up, spilling out over the edges of the wicker basket. He turned the tap for hot water before entering the shower, letting the water heat up before he climbed inside, shutting the door behind himself. His body unwinding instantly under the heat of the spray, tittering just on the edge of too hot. He took his time in the shower, standing under the spray with his forehead pressed against the warm tiles before he finished washing up.

By the time he got out of the shower his washroom was covered in a thick moist blanket of steam. He languidly dried off as he clouds began to slowly disperse, pulling his clothing on over his body. A loose fitting white long sleeve shirt and bright green basketball shorts. He would have put pants on, but he needed to do laundry and his clothing options were limited at the moment. He toweled off his hand with the towel that was draped over his shoulders as he opened his bathroom door, the cloud of steam following out into the cooler air of his apartment. He moved into the opening of the hallway to turn up the heat, after turning the knob up a few clicks he turned to investigate his Living room, the light from his lamp casting a warm glow across the quiet space. He absently dried his hair some more before letting the towel drop against his shoulder. He’d forgotten his glasses in the bathroom, so everything was a blurry mess. Forging retrieving his glasses he moved into the living room towards his duffel back sitting on the coffee table. He should put this away before he went to bed at least.

He reached out for the strap of his bag when something moved in his peripheral catching his attention, he jerked up right just as something bit into thigh. He jumped almost falling backwards he caught himself on the sofa with one hand while the other ripped something out of his thigh. He held it up making out the blur of what looked like some kind of dart. He quickly dropped it to the floor before he dived to the right hitting the ground hard to avoid another dart. Already he felt his limbs turning to jelly, his heart racing in his chest. What the hell was going on? He heard footsteps echoing across the hardwood of his floor, tilting his head up he stared up at the blurry mass standing over him before a boot colliding with his face. There as a brief moment of pain before the world around him went blank and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third installment is going to be told in various POVs including Robin, Slade, and Red X. Please look forward to it.


End file.
